Cybertronian Babysitter, Liana!
by transformersfangirl
Summary: Liana has decided to apply for a babysitter opening on Cybertron. Despite her being organic she hopes that the leader of the decepticons will let her have the position of watching his son...baby Megatron! (TF Animated universe) Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note- **_ HI! Welcome to my 2nd fanfic, in the story when I mention Megatron, he is a predacon. And since he is that's why he is part puppy, cuz he's got the cute ears and a tail! This just came to me since I've seen so many cute pics on Google images of him as a chibi kitty...Enjoy!_

**Prologue **

I walked nervously down the dark hallway. The only lights that were guiding me were dark purple lines and carvings on the walls. I folded my arms across

my chest and gripped my arms to create some warmth, since it was cold in the decepticon base. As I got closer to my destination I felt myself get more nervous

by the second. Ya' see the whole reason I, an organic, came here was because they had a job opening...babysitter. Sure that wouldn't seem like anything

major, but it was said the person or bot was going to take care of an important child. It seemed like it would be good pay, plus they'd give me a room if I actually

were the babysitter. I finally reached an entrance to what seemed as a large opening, all the sides were covered with computers and a throne was placed at the

center of the room. I took a deep breath then made my way through nearing the the throne, the mech sitting on it was originally looking over some bots at computers

on his left, but then he switched his cold stare to me. His dull red optics were practically piercing my soul. After stopping at least a good 10 feet away from him he

rised from his throne a slowly walked towards me. He was at least 4 feet taller than me, his armor was all jet black discluding the open areas being a light grey. He

seemed to be a predacon because of his wolf ears and long wavy tail.

**T**he large mech stopped, being only 2 feet away from me, he looked me over with servos crossing his chest plate. He didn't seem to happy to see me, his

cold stare switched to a wicked grin that played across his face in an evil, taunting expression. I stood straight attempting to make eye contact with the evil bot.

Then he began to speak "What brings you here femme?" He asked in a taunting demeanor, I felt a lump in my throught, I swallowed it "I-I come for the job of

babysitting a sparkling", I replied nervously. He laid his servos on his hips and leaned forward toward me. "So, you come to watch my son?" I paused for a brief

Moment then nodded, "Well then, what is your name organic?" He asked asked curiously putting a hand on his "chin" in thought. "L-Liana", I quickly replied. "Where

are you from...Liana?" I immediately answered "The planet Isence, my people are known as Essences." He scanned me for about a minute or two. His optics first

scanned me from waist up, I had blackish blue hair that ended at my waist, my eyes were a faint light purple, and I wore a black T-shirt with a white heart on it. Then

the bot went further, I had my dark blue jeans on, and black sneakers with purple lines streaked all over it.

**A**fter he finished he sighed, probably disappointed. "Why do I need some 18 year old femme watching my son?" I thought about this one, thinking of as

many reasons as possible, then I had it. "Well...sir, I need the money to be able to support myself, and I thought I'd give babysitting a chance, I have experience

with my younger siblings." "You can address me as Galvatron...so you need the money 'eh?", before he continued I jumped in "Sir, I mean Galvatron, I don't

think I would be in it just for the money... I think it'd be pretty fun to babysit your son." I smiled cheerfully; his unhappy expression disappeared into a faint smile.

"Well if you are going to be committed to watching him for me when necessary will it happen?" "Yes Galvatron" I replied like a soldier replying to his commander.

"Good, but there's something you must do first, a test", "a-a test?" I replied dumbly, "Yes, did you think you were first to try and apply for the job? Many others

have tried, but have failed miserably. It's very simple though..." I thought for a moment "what is this... test?" He smiled and began walking towards the entrance

that I had came through. "All you have to do is meet my son, you'll hold him and we'll see if he likes you or not."

**H**e answered casually, "But what happens if he doesn't like me?" I asked worriedly, he grinned devilishly at me. "Oh...well I simply have them either put

in prison or executed for being a disappointment to my son", I gulped at the last part _if they were a disappoint to my son. _I have to try my best or else I'm stuck

In prison, or even worse...I can't even bear the thought of my death. As we seemed to be getting closer to Galveston's son's room, I thought of how it must've

Been for all the other robot femmes before me. I wondered what he would think of seeing an organics' blood splatter. Finally, after what seemed like 10 minutes

we reached the room, Galvatron punched in a code and the metalic doors slid apart at the middle. He entered the room slowly, with me right behind him. I moved

to his right side so I could see the sparkling since his back was originally blocking my view. The second I laid my eyes on the sparkling I was immediately in love

with the little one. He was so CUTE! His puppy ears were a bit big and especially was his black tail, along with his eyes being a bit large and blood red. His father

looked at me me with a relieving smile and sighed. "Well let's see what he things of you...organic."

**I **walked quietly over to the cradle that held the small sparkling. He played with his tail as I got closer, not even noticing me. I then stopped in front of the cradle

to have him notice me, he finally looked up and made a silly smile. _ So adorable, _I slowly, yet gingerly placed my hands around his mid section. The little one looked

at me curiously as I lifted him up. I then brought him to my chest and held him facing me directly, as if I were hugging the little fur ball. He then smiled at me happily

and began grabbing my bangs. The sparkling played with it, giggling every time he tugged on them. As this was happening his father looked at me in surprise of me

acing my test. "Who's the cutest little mech? You are!" I playfully said as I bounced him in my arms a few times. Then I turned to Galvatron "Umm, what's his name?"

I asked, totally forgetting about asking him that. "His name's Megatron", he replied grudgingly. _Looks like someone's mad that their son shows bias towards me._ I

began petting his head, I could tell he really enjoyed that because he'd tilt his head sideways for certain spots. " You are the cutest little sparkling ever Megs!" I

exclaimed to him, then Megatron released my bangs and began to relax a bit. "Looks like someone needs a nap." I stated gently to the now sleepy Megs.

**I **then slowly laid baby Megatron back in his crib, he immediately curled up into a little ball as he began to fall asleep. _Awwww, so cute! _I turned to Galvatron

who was ready to exit the room. He quietly stepped out of the room with me following. "So... I guess I passed the test?" I asked hopefully. He stopped walking

and faced me, "Yes, I'm actually shocked he like you so much. You better take good care of him!" On the last part he stated cruelly. I ignored the last part while

doing a victory dance in my head. _I actually got the job! And plus I get to watch the cutest little sparkling on Cybertron! _I thought cheerfully, then Galvatron butted

in "You shall be staying in room #342 which is on the 2nd level of the base." He told me quickly, "Tomorrow you start your job, babysitting my son."

**Authors Note: **_ Finished! Can't wait to finish chapter 1! hope you enjoyed the prologue...Please R&R!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**_Sorry for taking forever to make this! School and other stuff were in the way...Please enjoy!_

**Chapter: 1 **

I placed a large blanket over my berth in my new room. So far just about all my stuff from where I used to live was here. I had spent the whole night I got my job to organize my stuff once it was here. There was a desk on the left where I placed my laptop, my pillows and blanket were on my berth, and a shelf held books and other small things next to it.

Then after taking a good minute to look over the room I walked over and laid down, pulling out a pair of white and red headphones and music player. Previewing the songs I had took forever until I found the perfect one, a song that would lift my bored spirit, _Freak the Freak Out by Victoria Justice! _As the music began I laid my head gently on my fuzzy red pillow, singing to the lyrics.

_Are you listening? _

_Hear me talk, hear me sing?_

_Open up the door, Easy less, easy more?_

_You tell to beware, are you here, are you there?_

_Is it something I should know? _

_Easy come, easy go_

_Not in your head, don't hear word I say, _

_I can't communicate when you wait, don't relate_

_I try to talk to you, but you never even knew._

_So what's it gonna be, tell me can you hear me?_

_I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit, _

_Never listen, never listen, _

_I'm so sick of it so I'll throw another_

_Fit never listen, you never listen._

_I scream your name, it always stays the same_

_I scream and shout! _

_So what I'm gonna do now _

_Is freak the freak out! (hey)_

_Whoa oh oh x4_

_Patience running thin, running thin come again,_

_Tell me what I get Opposite, Opposite_

_Show me what is real; if it breaks does it heal?_

_Open up your ear, why ya' think that I'm here?_

_Keep me in the dark, _

_Are you even thinking of me? _

_Someone else above me, gotta know, gotta know. _

_What am I gonna do _

_Cause I can't get through to you! _

_So what's it gonna be? _

_Tell me can you hear me?_

_I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit_

_Never listen, you never listen_

_I'm so sick of it, _

_So I'll throw another fit_

_Never listen you never listen_

_I scream your name, _

_It always stays the same_

_I scream and shout, _

_So what I'm gonna do now_

_Is Freak the Freak out! (hey)_

_whoa oh oh x8_

_Easy come, easy go_

_Easy come, easy go_

_(can you hear me?)_

_I scream your name, it always stays the same_

_I scream and shout, _

_So what I'm gonna do now_

_Is Freak the Freak out! (hey)_

_whoa oh oh x4_

_oooohhhhhhhh (freak the freak out)_

_I scream your name, (freak the freak out x3)_

_But you never listen! (freak the freak out x4)_

_no you never listen (freak the freak out x4)_

_But you never listen..._

As the song ended a hard knock hit the entrance to my room, "Hello". I asked curiously to the unknown being on the other side, as I started getting closer to the entrance I heard crying. By the time I reached the door it was clear to hear, I immediately pushed a button on a small panel by the door, causing it to slide open.

Once the doors opened I nearly panicked at the mech in front of me. "H-hey Galvatron...", he simply narrowed his optics at me. I noticed the little sparkling Megatron in his servos. "Liana, you begin watching my son", and like that he handed me the sparkling and started walking down the hallway. "Wait! What if he gets hungry?"

I yelled to him, he turned his helm slightly to left "Do not fret my dear; you can enter the Energon storage room if he does get hungry." He replied casually, and then before I could ask one more thing he rounded a corner and I lost sight of him. I looked down at the little mech in my arms; his eyes were shut tightly with tears coming out of the corner of his optics.

His little servos balled up and he waved them around as he whined. "Shhh...it's okay", I tried to calm him, but he continued to cry. Then an idea struck me! I placed the tip of my index finger on the side of his soft face-plate, then I gently stroked a small part of it. The sparkling began quieting down at this and his balled fists became open.

Finally after another 2 minutes he stopped wailing and slowly opened his optics in both curiosity and pleasure. I smiled at his cute face beginning to grin in the comforting motion. He grabbed my pointer finger, stopping it from continuing. Then he was just about to bite it until I immediately pulled it away. "No, finger in mouth, bad", I warned the little mech.

His furry gray ears drooped with his once happy expression fading. "No! Don't cry Megs", I hugged him gently in attempt to relax him instead of sadden him. A minute later Megatron started snuggling closer, enjoying the warmth. I giggled a bit at his actions, _SSSSOOOOO cute! _He wagged his tail quickly; happy of the attention he was receiving from me.

The little decepticon slowly lifted his head up to look at me, he made a peaceful smile and his red optics filled with peace just as well. Megatron's soft ears shifted upwards as he looked at me. I smiled softly at him, then walked over to my berth and sat down. My eyes started to get sleepier, but I wasn't going to allow myself to sleep, not now!

Megatron tried to reach up, his small soft servos reached for my bangs. I chuckled at his attempt, but gave in by lowering my head to be eye to optic with him. He paused for a moment with a grin plastered to his face. Then he took advantage of this and immediately grabbed my long bangs. The small decepticon giggled in joy while playing with them.

I lifted him up and began cuddling him. He enjoyed this and nuzzled the side of my face with my hair still in his grip. "You're so cute Megs!" I praised the sparkling; his giggling became laughter as I pulled him closer. I started laughing too with him as we cuddled with each other. He slowly let go of my bangs as he became more focused on how I nuzzled the side of his soft face plate.

I sighed happily at him since he was enjoying this, during this period of time I felt like I've been watching him forever. He seemed to accept me as if I were his creator, like how I treat him as if he were my own. After thinking to myself for a few minutes, Megatron placed his servos on the sides of my face. I snapped out of my thoughts and found myself a mere 4 inches away from him face plate.

He smiled at my sudden curiosity of what would happen next, then he wrapped his small servos around my neck, trying to hug me. "Mo...mma", he whispered as his hug tightened. My eyes widened at what he just said,_ the little sparkling thinks I'm his mom! _He was completely relaxed as he nuzzled the side of my neck, liking the warmth from it.

I closed my eyes to try and calm myself, _I-I ain't his mom, is it really okay for him to call me that? _I pondered of what reasons there could be if he would always address me like this. _Sure I was pretty much going to be watching him every day...but I just feel like it isn't right. _I gave in and decided that it was okay; Megatron nuzzled the side of my neck more.

A few minutes later I pulled him back from me, sitting on my lap. He looked at me, curious as to why I did this, but then he frowned when his "stomach" grumbled signaling that he was hungry. I thought immediately about where I could get him something to eat, then I remembered, the Energon Storage room! _But...where is that?_

_Galvatron never did show me around the base, maybe I could ask one of the decepticons, they would know._ Megatron's "stomach" grumbled again, which meant to hurry. I got up quickly and exited my room, when I stepped out a chill went down my around me suddenly felt cold, noticing this I held the sparkling Megatron in a more proper way to hold one.

I held him more tightly so he'd be warm too; the small decepticon curled his tail around my wrist as he snuggled closer to feel my warmth. Looking left, forward, and then right, I did Enie, Meanie on which path to follow. _What? It seemed to be the simplest way to choose! _"Enie, Meanie, Minie, Moe...", after I finished the path that I picked was left.

The hallway or corridor seemed darker and fewer lights were lit on the sides. Slowly I walked down it, nervous of what would happen. Finally, I rounded a corner and met ANOTHER hallway! It was another 3 hallways later that I made it to a more open area that was sorta like a cafeteria. Decepticons were everywhere, either drinking oil, high grade energon, or just chatting with another 'Con.

I froze in place when I noticed I was right at the entrance.

Almost every bots' eyes were on me, some looked at me with twisted grins which seemed to be the drunks, and then some stared at me curiously, as if I were some new specimen. But the ones that glared at me as if I insulted them, made my skin crawl. As I stood there in fear with Megatron in my arms, I sighed to relax myself.

While I was calming myself, a large, dark purple mech approached me. With everyone seeing this, they went back to their own business. I turned my head when I noticed him getting closer, I had actually calmed down, but my heart rate sky rocketed when I met his ruby optics. When he was a mere foot away he stopped. I held Megatron in my arms more tightly as fear filled me.

The mech was at least 3 helms higher than me and twice my width. His stance was proud, but he made a taunting expression at me. "Well...who might you be lil' lady?" He asked coolly, I answered quickly "Liana." He looked at me in a puzzled manner, with his chin resting in his hand. "I haven't seen you around here before, have I?"

I shook my head, "I-I'm new here, I'm the babysitter for the sparkling Megatron." I replied, the mech's expression changed immediately. "Wait, you? An organic? Galvatron actually let a weakling like you watch over his son?" He demanded, this seemed to anger me, _just because I'm organic does not mean I am weak. _"Yes, despite the fact that I am organic does not mean I am some weakling!" I almost shouted.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

The mech glared at me as I did the same right back. "Watch your tone...ORGANIC!" he shouted.

Megatron let out a light sniffle; I immediately looked at him with concern. His eyes were filling with tears, but he didn't cry...yet.

"Ssshh, it's okay Megs! Just ignore the big-mean-mech", trying to reassure the little sparkling I gently rocked him so he wouldn't start crying. The purple mech growled in fury, glaring daggers at Megatron and me.

As he started to continue a shot rang out, my ears practically burst, I gripped the sparkling and ducked. Everybot in the room went silent. Then, a few seconds later I looked up at the wall behind me. A large gaping hole with smoke burning off of the edges appeared. I gawked at it, but my attention switched to the one who shot it.

A beige and purple decepticon with a red, angry looking face plate scowled at the mech beside me, not even paying any attention to me as I got to my feet. Megatron cried suddenly because the shot probably scared him. I tried to rock him side to side and _shush _him, but he continued to cry. The only sound that was heard during the awkward silence was sparkling Megs' wail. I stared curiously at the mech as he stared down the other, I could tell he was glaring behind his visor.

"Jou don't treat femmes like zat...especially von who iz vatching ze prince!" He exclaimed, the mech flinching at the beige one's warning. "Cyclonus, I suggest apologizing to ze femme", he continued. The purple decepticon gritted his dental plates in anger, but slowly turned to face me. He looked down on me as I tried calming Megatron down, I simply ignored his presence _I didn't want an apology if the person or bot didn't mean it! _The 'Con cycled air for a moment to relax himself.

Cyclonus finally calmed down and waited for me to acknowledge him, I felt a hard glare hit me and I knew who it was. The beige and purple mech tapped his pedde impatiently as I ignored Cyclonus.

Finally, I gave up and faced the decepticon with an unfriendly frown. "Ms...Liana, I-I am sorry for being OH-SO rude to you...and Prince Megatron." As soon as he finished an awkward

feeling hit me_. _"Uh...I..uh, accept your apology...um, Cyclonus?" The beige decepticon walked over to the two of us.

As he got closer the red, angry, visored- face suddenly spun. After a second or two a new face plate appeared. "GOOD! Now ve are friends!" The 'Con stopped a few feet away from Cyclonus and I. This face plate of his reminded me a lot of a Jack-o-lantern, but this one was black and its mouth and optics were dark red.

"Bye-bye Cyclonus, I zink it's time for jou to go back to guarding ze base!" The black-faced mech cheerfully informed him. Cyclonus narrowed his optics at the beige decepticon, but left the room to return to his duties. Once he left, the tense mood shifted and everyone went back to what they originally were doing. "Sorry about him, Cyclonus tendz to be a real-", "Don't...continue, we have a child here!" I warned.

The decepticon grinned even wider "A pretty femme should be careful..." before he could continue the face plate spun again, this time it was blue and seemed more...serious.

"Excuse my rudeness", he held out his purple-banded servo "My name iz Blitzving". I hesitated for a moment, but accepted his hand and shook it gently. "Nice to meet you...Blitzwing, my name's Liana. Thanks for sticking up for me back there." Blitzwing smiled gently "No zanks are needed, itz vhat any ozer gentle-bot vould do", he cooly stated.

" Hm...I'm amazed zat lord Galvatron selected jou Liana, jou must be quite fascinating to ze king-", "Actually, I passed this test and that's how I earned this task." I corrected Blitzwing, his face plate switched again, but back to the jack-o-lantern one_. _"Vell, jou are fascinating indeed!" I blushed slightly at Random's comment, when this happened he giggled at my blushing.

Random's face plate switched again to the "Gentle-bot"_. _" Jou seem to be quite lucky unlike ze ozers who failed..." he trailed off as he pictured what happened. I tried to avoid that thought and went back to calming down lil' Megatron.

Blitzwing noticed my failed attempts of soothing baby Megs; he slowly walked up to me. I didn't even pay any attention to him since I was focused on the wailing sparkling cradled in my arms. The beige mech reached for Megatron and slowly, but gently grasped him while I still held him.

Noticing this, I quickly tightened my grip on the prince. Blitzwing looked at me curiously, unsure of why I didn't allow him to take Megatron out of my arms.

"Don't vorry, I vas just going to try to calm him down. Ze blast seemed to have frightened him," he tried to reassure me. His face plate spun to Random "Sorry about zat little von!" he apologized. Then, the 'Con took Megatron into his arms and lightly rocked him a bit while switching back to Icy. Smiling gently at Megatron, Blitzwing hummed a short song.

I watched in awe as the sparkling's crying became a whimper to silence. When the mech finished and gave back Megs who was now smiling as if he were never sad. "I never thought I'd see that, especially from a decepticon!" I said in astonishment. Icy smirked at my amazement of him, and then he went back to his curious gaze. " Vhat vas jour purpose to come down here, Liana?" He asked, realizing he forgot he wanted to ask that before. "Oh! I'm in need of some Energon for the prince," I replied. _I nearly forgot about that!_ As if on cue, Megatron's tank grumbled.

"I can help jou vith that," and like that his face plate switched to Random who grabbed my arm and pulled me to the other side of the room. "N-no, Blitzwing! It's okay, I think I can figure it out on my own-", when we had reached the other side his head turned to give me an unamused look.

Blitzwing's faceplate spinned to Icy who had the same expression on his face. " Jou think? Liana, how long have jou been here?" I laughed sheepishly, replying shyly. "Um...two...days, I think?" The decepticon face-palmed, "two days...and jou aren't sure!"

Before he could continue Random's face switched with Icy's, and pulled me into a tight hug. "Don't vorry! I'll show jou around ze base after Megatron is fed." I paused for a moment to consider what Blitzwing said as I was squeezed tighter by the insane 'Con.

_He was right, _with a sigh and small smile Random let me go. Quickly I adjusted my hold on Megs as Blitzwing's face plate spun to Icy. I watched as Icy walked over to what looked like a dispenser. He then pushed one of the three buttons on it, and after a few seconds a pink cube came out.

Immediately, Megatron's tail began to wag and he reached out in the direction of the cube. Blitzwing smiled at this and walked over to nearby table that had two others there. When he sat down the bots at the table greeted him, but then looked at me curiously. Icy signaled it was okay to come over as the two bots murmured something to each other.

I quickly walked over with Megs and sat next to Blitzwing. "Liana, zese are my comrades!" Random announced. "Zis is Lugnut," he gestured to the large purple and green cyclops transformer. " And zis is Shockvave!" Like the other he had one optic and was purple, but was thinner. Also, he had antennae on the sides of his helm, and no mouth.

"Um, hello...it's nice to meet you, I'm Liana" I greeted shyly. When I finished Lugnut raised his servos and yelled "Fragile organic, you should be honored to have the mission of caring for our mighty future supreme lord of the decepticons!" I flinched at his sudden outburst, while Megatron's hair stood up and his went straight.

"Lugnut! Be quiet, jou nearly gave Liana and ze Prince a spark attack!" He informed the Cyclops. Shockwave simply sighed and then turned to me. "Sorry about that, Lugnut is just overly...loyal. As Blitzwing told you I am Shockwave, nice to meet you Liana."

**Author's Note:** Sorry to make you guys wait! But I hope you all enjoy this chapter, don't for get to R & R!


End file.
